Demon
by Seak
Summary: Blood rains and the enemy lies dead around him. He was a demon meant to eliminate those who stood in their way and he would remain that way for however long they needed him. A Hitokiri Battousai Story.


**Author's Note: **Another wonderful one shot from me and this time it's about the ever cute Rurouni Kenshin! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me what you think of it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its related characters, all of its respective rights and belongings belong to their owners.

**

* * *

Demon**

_**One Shot**_

**A Hitokiri Battousai Story**

* * *

The sounds of whistling leaves rustling in the wind as soft pats of footsteps rushed passed, splashing occasionally in the puddles of water that reflected the moonlight. The glowing, ethereal, light seeped through the looming trees that surrounded the area and giving all the light these men needed. 

They crouched amongst the bushes - waiting, their forms completely still against the swaying life around them, silence settled like a cloak and wrapping the entire area.

A soft echo of rapid, pattering footsteps suddenly approaching, fleeing towards them, they gripped their swords tightly, their entire bodies brimming with tightly wound tension.

They waited.

Their breathing even as the shadows of looming bodies came closer.

Shouts and cries shattered the silence like a pebble thrown into the pond causing an endless ripple that would determine the outcome of their mission.

The crouching men inhaled calmly, their swords held in the ready position, their hands gripping their katana as the enemy ran into their trap.

They sprung, their war like cries resonating in the woods, their enemies turned, horror on their features as they realized their position. There was no time for thinking, no time for calling themselves all sorts of fools, in their position there was no choice but to attack. There was no longer any place to run to.

They would die with honor as a true warrior should.

They would die for their cause and for their commander.

A figure stepped forward, an aura of power and killing intent surrounded him, his glowing amber eyes gleamed in the darkness making him all the more frightening. "Leave," he ordered to his comrades, "I will take care of the enemy."

And then he was gone, his sword slashing like lightning through the air and decapitating his opponent in half, blood flew like black ink splashing onto paper.

The enemy responded with war like cries as they attacked the man who had killed their comrade so easily. They had not bargained on the possibility that they would also entrap Hitokiri Battousai, a mistake that would cost them their lives.

What had once been a trap that would ensure their enemy's deaths had become a vine like snare, ensnaring them into a deadly battle that they would not survive.

The manslayer responded, never a cry or word left his lips, silent like the brilliant assassin he was, his sword sang as he moved, his feet barely touching the ground as he used his wakizashi (short sword) to block against the oncoming steel of his enemy's sword. Not once did he pause as he retaliated, using his katana to cut through the opening his opponent had left him and slicing his stomach opened. Blood gushed forward and the acid smell of stomach fluid flew onto his face, the heat of it burned against his cheek but he did not blink. He moved on, emotionless to the next man, killing him with barely a glance to what he had left behind. His every movement fluid like flowing water, as he swerved and dodged passed, striking with ease and practice, knowing with each strike how the enemy would die.

He stilled suddenly, his blood soaked face surveying his surroundings, bodies littered the ground and the rain of blood had stopped.

Silence had once again settled upon the area, dead men's cries slowly fading.

Wind brushed against his face, causing his hair the natural color of blood to dance around him. Moonlight shone a few feet away but it was enough, enough for anyone to see the glowing eyes and hair to understand.

_Demon_.

* * *

_End_  



End file.
